


Never let me go

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Forsaken, Freeform, Gay, Healing, Hurt, Hurt Alec, Love, M/M, Malec, Protective Magnus, Shadowhunters - Freeform, chairman meow - Freeform, gay relationship, high warlock of brooklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus has a surprise guest, a bouquet of flowers and worries for his boyfriend.





	Never let me go

It was a beautifully hot day in New York City and Magnus Bane had his balcony doors wide open. He was blasting some Brit-pop from the stereo to drown out the sounds of the traffic below.  
Magnus was up to date with all his client orders so he was brewing for fun, a few experiments, he always loved broadening his range of potions.  
He had just added chopped lambs eyes to his little bubbling pot when a hard knock came to his door. He wasn't expecting anyone so he stood up and straightened his outfit and sauntered towards the door.  
The last person he expected to see gracing his doorway was Max Lightwood holding a bouquet of beautiful flowers, but there he was.  
"Max?" Magnus asked looking down the corridor to see if any other lightwood was present.  
Max pushed on past Magnus and entered the loft.  
"Alec said there would be a cat here." He stated.  
"Do come in." Magnus mumbled to himself.  
Max tossed the flowers onto a side table and looked around expectantly.  
"Max, what are you doing here?... not that it isn't a lovely surprise, but..." Magnus asked delicately. This was only the second time he'd met the boy.  
"Alec was with me." Max said still looking around "well, I followed him from the institute. He found me on the subway... anyway, he got mad at me for tracking him but then we went to buy the flowers- those are for you by the way- and we got attached by a forsaken I think. I wanted to fight but Alec made me come here instead. He never lets me fight." Max ended sounding rather annoyed.

Magnus' blood ran cold "a forsaken?" He said quickly "are you sure Max?"

"Yeah pretty sure." Max replied "I've never seen one up close before but I've seen them in pictures. Wow. They are ugly sons of bitches." 

"Was Alec alright?" Magnus asked urgently "did he need backup?"

"Nah." Max said sounding unworried "he just yelled at me to run away. I mean, why give me a blade if I'm never allowed to use it?It stinks."

Magnus tried to use Max's unconcern for his big brother as reassurance. Alec would be fine. He'd dealt with worse before.

"Alec is only looking out for you." Magnus told him gently "you're still just a boy." Max threw him a look, it reminded him so much of Alec's eye rolls. "But you're only starting out, let's not jump ahead to a forsaken, a shax demon maybe..."

"That's why I followed him." Max added "Alec took out a nest of shax demon's last night, by the time Jace and Iz arrived he'd slayed them all." 

"Impressive." Magnus nodded, feeling a surge of pride towards his boyfriend. 

"Yeah, well I wanted to see where he was going in case he was going hunting for more." Max sat down on the couch finally. "But he was just coming here. To see you. Boring." 

This time it was Magnus who rolled his eyes.  
"Can I offer you a drink?" Magnus asked wondering if he should summon some cola.

"Coffee." Max said "black."  
Magnus smirked. Just like Alec. The Lightwood boys liked their caffeine.

Magnus brewed a fresh pot of coffee and handed max a cup. Just as he did Chairman Meow sauntered in from the balcony.

"Is this the one Alec likes?" Max asked 

"The very one. Chairman... meet Max Lightwood."

Max abandoned his coffee and scooted onto his knees to greet the cat. Chairman sniffed Max's outreached hand and then permitted Max to pet him.

Magnus went and picked up his flowers then. He couldn't remember anyone buying him flowers. Ever. He smiled widely and admired them. They were beautiful. A variance of reds and oranges, Mokara Orchids, vibrant Anthurium, tropical foliage and large headed red rose with diamante centres. Magnus was in heaven. He sniffed the red roses gently. Red roses for love. They were magnificently arranged into a cellophane bag of water so Magnus didn't even need to fish out a vase. 

"How old is he?" Max asked as Chairman began to lick his paw. 

"He's 3." Magus replied 

"Oh." Max looked disappointed "I thought he might be like 103."

"Cats are not immortal, Max." Magnus laughed.

They spent a long while talking. Well, Magnus answered a lot of questions that Max threw his way. "Are you going to marry Alec?" Max asked casually as he scratched Chairman's ears.  
Magnus choked on his own coffee.  
"I... well....Warlocks don't get married." Magnus said quickly. He felt a pang of frustration at his own words. He'd be lying if he hadn't dreamed of a future where a Downworlder could marry a Shadowhunter.  
"That's stupid." Max replied "don't you love him."  
"I do." Magnus said honestly "very much." This conversation had made a very sudden turn.  
"Then why not?" Max asked "I mean he bought you flowers. Alec! He took forever picking them out. We must have looked at 100 types. It was so boring."  
Magnus couldn't help the smile as he digested this. "The problem is Max, that the law won't allow Alec to marry a Downworlder."  
"That's stupid." Max repeated again and Magnus smiled again.  
"You're right, it IS stupid." 

A hour had passed and now Magnus was getting anxious. Max was still asking him question after question about magic and spells. He answered them all carefully, if he wasn't desperate for Alec to return he would tell Max about his various adventures over the centuries but right now all he could think of was Alec.

"Hey." 

Magnus stood up quickly. His heart hammering. He walked quickly to the doorway and enveloped Alec in his arms. 

Alec flinched a little but still returned the gesture.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked looking him over. He looked a little worse for ware. He had an open cut through his left eyebrow and a small one on his chin. 

"Yeah I'm... did Max get here okay?" Alec asked 

"Yeah he's over here." Magnus said as he finally released Alec.

Alec limped towards Max who was still playing with the cat. His ears were a little red as if he was expecting an argument.

"Hi." Max said quietly.

"I know that you know what you did was wrong." Alec said firmly "so there's no point in me giving you a lecture as the head of the institute OR your big brother right now." 

Max nodded quickly and looked a little relived. 

Alec then turned to Magnus. "I broke my stele in the fight so I can't fix myself up. Would you mind?" 

"Of course darling." Magnus said

"Magnus is going to heal me in here. Stay here. Don't touch anything." Alec added seriously pointing towards Magnus' study where the potion was brewing.

Magnus followed Alec into his, their, bedroom. As soon as Alec closed the door he fell onto Magnus' shoulder.

"Alexander." Magnus said quickly with panic. 

"My thigh." Alec moaned "it slashed the back of my thigh." 

Magnus gently turned Alec around and observed. Right under his buttocks was a deep stain. Magnus carefully unbuckled Alec's thigh holster and as he did the stain quickly spread.

Magnus cursed as Alec hissed in pain.  
"As sexy as it should be... I'm going to magic your clothes off. Can you lay down for me, on your stomach?"  
Alec obeyed and slowly crawled onto his stomach on the red satin sheets. He groaned in pain and Magnus itched to help him.  
With a snap of his fingers Alec was naked. The laceration to his thigh was large, he was sure it was infected by demon blood so he used all his strength and sent blue magic tumbling down onto the wound.  
Alec trembled on the bed beneath him as he fought the poison.  
It took longer than he cared but eventually the wound cleaned and knitted together and then appeared as only a red patch. 

"How's that feeling?" Magnus asked, he felt a little light headed. 

"It feels great now. Thank you." Alec replied, but as he rolled over on the bed his face contorted in pain. 

"Ribs?" Magnus guessed. He gently touched the purple bruising that was sprouting on Alec's side.

"Yes." Alec said a little guiltily "but I don't want you to heal them."

Magnus sat down on the edge of the bed and took Alec's hand. "Don't be ridiculous, Alexander."  
"You've used up enough magic already." Alec argued "I won't make you weak."  
"I don't care." Magnus fought back "I love you. I'd use up every drop I have to make you better."  
"I know that." Alec said squeezing his hand back "and I love you for that but it's my decision. I'll get Jace to come and get Max and bring me another stele, I'll fix myself. Just please, don't make yourself ill for me."  
Magnus sighed loudly in defeat.  
"What am I going to do with you?" Magnus replied feigning annoyance.  
"Well once I get my ribs fixed you can show me." Alec teased.  
Magnus pressed their foreheads together "It kills me to see you like this."  
"I'm okay." Alec tried to assure him "my boyfriend, high warlock of Brooklyn, made sure of it."  
Alec gently took his lips and kissed him soothingly.  
"Hey did you get your flowers?" Alec asked as they broke apart.  
"I did. Thank you Alexander. You always surprise me."  
"In good ways i hope?" Alec teased  
"Most of the time." Magnus said as he tried not to think of the blood that was recently pouring from Alec's body onto his sheets.  
"Can you get me some sweats? I don't think my little brother needs to see me naked."  
Magnus obeyed and carefully helped Alec into some jogging bottoms and Magnus' sleeveless hoodie.  
They left the room hand in hand to wait for Jace to pick up Max then they would would spend the evening in bed. Wrapped in each other, Alec mending and Magnus recharging.


End file.
